Circumstance
by Bowl of Rebellious Rice
Summary: There was always one of them who looked up to the other. Rarely were they ever equal. But thanks to circumstance they found themselves once again pushed together. The Shinobi World is in turmoil, Kakashi has been Hokage since the fall of Madara years ago and Naruto has a mission that Sasuke has unwittingly made himself perfect for. AU. FemNaruto


**Warnings: **This fic contains FemNaruto. This fic is AU as I've tried to flesh out the Naruto world just a bit. I am not an experienced writer, edit my own stuff, and generally write late at night so my apologies for the errors that I've undoubtedly missed. On top of that characters may come out as OOC despite my best attempts at keeping them as in-character as possible. Also clichés, unoriginality, the usual. Also, might later become FemNarutoxSasuke. Not sure yet.

**Rated**: T. Might change to M later for possible future violence, cursing, intimate situations, etc.  
**  
Additional notes**: I'll update sporadically and probably at a slow pace which might be disappointing. For future chapters I won't be changing Naruto's name to Naruko. It rubs me the wrong way, dunno why.  
Reviews are appreciated, like, a bunch.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, everything belongs to someone else. I'm blatantly using someone elses characters and world. Sorry Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter One: Of Tests and Stupid Uchiha

* * *

'_Fast_.' Sasuke mused as he regained his breath while cautiously observing his opponent standing about twenty meters away.

He had caught up far too quickly. "You seem tired." His adversary taunted with eyes that were cold and focused as he lazily twirled a kunai in his left hand, seemingly unfazed by the numerous hours of battle he had just suffered through as his manner betrayed no exhaustion or weariness.

This despite the fact that the ripped, singed, and dirty standard jounin attire the blonde was wearing told a different story.

Sasuke would've been hard pressed to guess that the man before him had soundly left the entirety of Konoha's ANBU forces unconscious or otherwise incapacitated apart from he himself, Sasuke Uchiha, ANBU Commander, if he hadn't been fighting him intermittently for almost twenty-four hours.

He was currently in the process of the challenge posed to every Hokage-Candidate since the Second Hokage. The one who was the most likely to become Hokage had to be able to defeat the entirety of the ANBU forces in a location chosen by said candidate in a no holds barred match lasting at most a day.

If the time limit of twenty-four hours was passed anyone who had similar merits and power could challenge the candidate for his position. If the candidate lost, the strongest ANBU would change place with him if said ANBU so chose until the reigning Kage picked a suitable replacement, the former candidate regained his position or gave the ANBU-commander the position.

If the candidate won he would retain his position for another year. In the end it was a symbolic tradition as the decision in the end fell upon the incumbent Hokage who traditionally chose together with the Council, the Jounin Commander, the ANBU-Commander, and the Daimyo. Nevertheless completing challenge tilted the scales in favor of whoever stood as champion.

Thus far the most hectic fighting had been about who would sit as the Fourth Hokage-Candidate with Orochimaru losing his candidacy to Minato who had challenged him after Jiraya managed to hold out for two days against the Snake Sannin. Famously Jiraya was only in the ANBU in the first place to mess up Orochimaru's chances.

Naruto was the only one who had been given restrictions thanks to his penchant for large scale destruction.

"Y'know this would go so much quicker if you just gave up _Uchiha_." The blonde demon container stated as he observed the normally regal Uchiha in question's battered appearance.

His ANBU armor was cracked, his uniform was covered in cuts and dirt, and they both knew he was running low on chakra.

Yes, the amount he had left was more than many shinobi had at full capacity but against a ninja of Naruto's caliber having even an iota less than your total chakra capacity meant running low.

'_Shit._'

The expletive was almost verbalized as he tried not to think about his ever decreasing chances of winning and the small grin Naruto sported told Sasuke that he also knew how utterly _worn_ the raven-haired man was.

Sasuke glared from behind his mask as he readied his sword, frustration burning in the pit of his stomach as the events of the day replayed in his mind.

This was by far the most aggravating thing he had ever experienced. Not since the pair of orphans had fought their last all-out battle had he felt this frustrated.

In the beginning he had been backed by a large number of competent ninja but one by one they had been defeated by Naruto. The blonde thrived in situations where he could make use of his prankster side and he had chosen battleground accordingly.

If he hadn't wasted so much energy because of his ANBU comrades disregarding his advice about Naruto's style this would have all gone differently. Of that he was sure. The giant trees of the Forest of Death loomed over them in the clearing as he went through his next course of action and the data he had on his former teammate.

Naruto Uzumaki, twenty-two years old, future Hokage once Hatake Kakashi died or resigned from his position. Immense chakra and stamina, host of the Kyuubi which meant an absurd capacity for recovery from both injury and fatigue as well as a neigh invulnerability to genjutsu.

Currently estricted to taijutsu and C-ranked jutsus and as well as being barred from using any form of enhancements for the purpose of the test. Mastery of wind jutsus coupled with an impressive taijutsu aptitude and physical capabilities gives him superiority in long-range as well as close-range combat. Best course of action; Avoid direct confrontation, control the battlefield. Only known weakness; Reckless and fearless.

"If you won't come at me," Naruto said while thoughtfully scratching his chin as if contemplating something. "I guess I'll attack instead then." The blonde _moved_. Sasuke's eyes widened just before Naruto's kunai connected with a clang against his own sword with tremendous force that sent sparks flying.

A fraction of a second later Sasuke saw the overlay of a spectral foreshadowing of Naruto aiming to kick his knee cap while simultaneously trying to punch his face in. Even with the predictive abilities of his eyes Sasuke found himself challenged as he moved with flowing agility to avoid the future Hokage's onslaught.

The blonde's eyes were glued to Sasuke's movements, deftly avoiding eye-contact as they began a dance of death with speed and ferocity that had them moving across every surface of the clearing as they clashed.

Naruto was faster than Sasuke by a fraction but the Sharingan gave the Uchiha just enough of an edge to keep up with the blonde's slashes intermingled with kicks and punches. Sasuke calmly countered with calculated movements and a grave expression as he pondered how to possibly defeat the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto's stamina was the stuff of legends and despite Sasuke having, in the beginning, commanded a group of about a hundred of Konoha's finest the constant clashing with Naruto throughout the day as well as having to go in and be a support for several squads, some who had been too stupid to realize that conventional methods didn't work, had left him tired.

He had been the only one left standing for the last eight hours and during those hours he had almost defeated the blonde on two separate occasions. He'd had him on the run once with the help of a strategic summoning of his winged familiars together with possibly the largest field of explosives seen in the history of Konoha and an exciting new application for ninja wire, and was just short of defeating him in close combat after managing to land a hit with a particularly potent earth jutsu coupled with a barrage of poisoned needles.

Sadly enough, the poison had left the demon containers system too quickly. Truly his former teammate and once-friend had become a legend in his own right.

Sasuke dodged a sideways swipe from Naruto's kunai that would have cut cleanly through his throat by ducking which left him open for Naruto's vicious kick to his gut that sent him slamming directly into the stem of one of the ancient trees of the forest. His back hurt but sacrifices needed to be made. All was going according to plan after all; finally he had created the distance needed.

The Uchiha flipped into a crouch quickly before starting to race through a myriad of hand-seals. A stream of fire left his mouth and split to form a flock of about twenty above-average sized hounds rushing at Naruto and leaving the ground scorched and burning in their wake as they started their hunt, effectively fulfilling their purpose of occupying Naruto.

Sasuke didn't idle though knowing that Naruto would dispatch them or evade them shortly. Keeping an eye on his rival as he escaped the fiery hounds the Uchiha took the kunai with ninja wires connected to them that he had readied and started throwing, the wires whirring as they flew through the air. Slowly a chaotic web started to take shape with him in its epicenter that left little room for movement.

It took exactly nine seconds for Naruto to destroy the fire hounds but that was all Sasuke needed to make the clearing into a deathtrap as he was now connected to a web of sharp chakra-conducting wire.

Naruto was curiously observing the web that Sasuke was sitting in the middle of, several wires sitting firmly in between his teeth. His body was tense, ready for whatever Sasuke would throw at him as well as preparing to attack. His intense blue eyes were calculating. According to his internal clock Naruto had about thirteen minutes to go before the time ran out.

Any large scale wind jutsu that could blast away the wires would blast away Sasuke as well and at that point the Uchiha would run. Any other jutsu that could potentially boost Sasuke's speed in any direction would also end in Sasuke doing his best to escape. This meant he could only resort to close-range combat which would force him into the heart of the web Sasuke had spun.

"Time is on my side." Sasuke stated simply which made Naruto do exactly what he wanted him to do.

His eyes showed clearly how Naruto was going to rush him and with a smirk the air around Sasuke buzzed briefly before the Uchiha covered himself in lightning that raced along the wires instantly creating a electrically charged killzone.

He took pleasure in the annoyed surprise in Naruto's widened eyes as the blonde rushed onwards, swiftly moving through the web with a determined expression. It took a second before he closed the distance between them. Discarding the sword as to not cut the wires Sasuke aimed a punch at Naruto's solar plexus meant to incapacitate.

The blonde twisted around the punch in such a way that he _almost _touched the wires as well as avoided the attack but Sasuke turned his head which set the whole net into motion.

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto once again weaved through it showing a control of his body that Sasuke didn't know he possessed as he managed to go through spaces in the web just before they closed or after they opened.

The candidate landed in a crouch for a second, his hands blurring into motion while gathering a massive amount of chakra. '_He's aiming for a one shot kill._' Sasuke realized with just a twinge of reluctant fear. Judging from what he could glean with his eyes it was a wind-natured attack powerful enough to level a vast part of the forest if it was uncontrolled. The Uchiha released the wires from his mouth and activated the next level of his eyes as he tried desperately to put some ground between himself and Naruto.

"**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**!"

The discharge was massive and Sasuke hissed in anger as he manifested the chest of **Susano'o** while curving into a ball and enforcing his whole body with chakra milliseconds before the massive gust of cutting concussive wind caught up to him.

...

Sasuke groaned as he awoke, instantly deducing that he was in a hospital.

The familiar 'clean' smell that hit his nostrils as well as the perfect temperature and feel of the hospital clothes against his skin was a dead giveaway. His body was currently punishing him and sending signals as if he had just been thrown into the Inuzuka compound during feeding time for their pack of pets.

"You're up." Sakura's voice sounded calm from her seat next to his bed. He only groaned again in response to her statement. "Try not to move; despite my best efforts it'll take at least a week before you'll be able to operate at full capacity."

"A week is too long. Where is he?" Sasuke replied with his eyes closed, careful not to move.

"Dropped you off here yesterday and then left the village." As always when she got the chance the worry was evident in her voice. Naruto had changed at some point between the defeat of Madara and the new troubles that were stirring the ninja world. The blond ball of energy and positivity didn't smile like he used to, seemingly weighed down by life itself. His signature grin rarely reached his eyes anymore.

"According to Kakashi he might be gone for months. Something about experimenting with seals and jutsus." Sasuke frowned. He and Naruto weren't at the best of terms ever since their battle for dominance started but it was still uncharacteristic of him to leave the village without telling anyone.

"_You know that being Hokage is my goal. Yet you stand in my way?"  
"I do not want a repeat of what happened to my clan to ever repeat itself."  
Naruto snorted.  
"And you think I'd cause a slaughter? No chance Sasuke-teme. Do you really believe I'd make a bad Kage?" Sasuke smirked.  
"No. I just know I'd be a better one." Naruto tensed, blue eyes glowing with determination hard as steel as they bore into his own.  
"I guess I'll just have to show you why I find that hard to believe then, rival of mine, and when I'm done we'll see who is left standing."_

He tried to suppress the memory of the day his and Naruto's relationship went from a tentative somewhat one-sided companionship where Naruto actively sought his company to the intense and somewhat violent rivalry it was now, characterized only by frequent spars and a lack of anything resembling a normal friendship. He did not like to ponder on why the thought of what had been,-what _could_ have been- pained him.

"Shouldn't you be with Shikamaru?"  
"He's busy semi-running the village. Kakashi foists so much on him he barely has time to cloudgaze. Let alone spend time with me so you'll have to do for like a week anyway." Sakura teased. "I mean, you're on patrol duty for two weeks."

"That's not so-"

""_Inner _patrol duty." Sakura sing-songed. Sasuke groaned again.

"So _nothing_. The Nara is making me sit in the village and watch_ parks_ for a week."

"_Yes._" She resembled the cheshire cat.

"You made him do this so you wouldn't be alone didn't you." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Not confirming or denying that." He could hear the giggle in her voice.

"Isn't Ino or Ten-Ten supposed to be the ones hanging out with you?"

Sakura's voice turned somber. "Ten-Ten's father was assassinated Sasuke."

His fists clenched as he remembered that times were indeed troubled. The forces of the Shinobi Alliance had stood united since the fall of Madara but with the great villages forces depleted the minor villages had gained influence and gotten greedy.

On top of that clans from different villages as well as individual ninja had left the five major villages for lesser ones because of a refusal to work with certain villages or for other reasons which had further weakened the Shinobi Alliance as a whole.  
Travelling on the major roads had become much more dangerous. War was looming on the horizon, and it was only a matter of time before something sparked a Fifth Ninja War.

"Details?"  
"An attack from Rain shinobi not far from the border. Eight casualties, no injuries: seven civilians, and a chuunin. Twelve survivors. Three chuunin and nine civilians."  
"Ten-Ten?"  
"She is on grievance leave for as long as she needs."  
Sasuke released a weary sigh.  
Hopefully she would recover. Konoha needed every powerful ninja it had.

"I need to go, I have work to do but try to get some sleep Sasuke, you need it." A pair of cool fingers touched his temple gently, a small stream of chakra making him feel like he was encased in a sleeping bag and on the verge of dozing off. He tried to respond but his voice only came out in a mumble and before he knew it he was fast asleep again.

...

The small voice in the back of his mind was telling him that he was being overly paranoid. He made a habit not to listen to that voice.

Dexterous fingers skillfully picked the simple lock that stood between him and the cottage located in one of Konoha's training grounds. It was the private property of one Jiraya of the Sannin. Usually used as a place for absolute privacy; the area around it was protected by a myriad of seals crafted by Jiraya and improved by the Yondaime which made it exceedingly difficult to find. This despite the fact that it was located centrally enough that it would have been common knowledge if it wasn't for those seals.

As it were only the ANBU had been briefed on the Cottage as it was called as to not freak out if they ever discovered it. Some took it as a challenge, trying their best to find the place where Jiraya had allegedly written the masterpieces in the Icha Icha series.

Sasuke had been inside the area-seal once when developing a jutsu with Naruto which was why he found it odd that something was telling him to go in the direction of where he remembered the cottage to be. When he reached it he had understood why.

Weak but steady pulses were emanating from somewhere within the area-seal.  
It had taken an hour to counter enough seals for him to be able to enter. Enough seals were negated that whatever happened in there would be sensed by any other ANBU patrolling in the vicinity. Usually the protocol stated that he needed to inform the Hokage of this discovery before doing anything but Sasuke felt fairly confident that he could habdle whatever was happening in the cave until possible reinforcements arrived. A small click told him that he had successfully picked the dingy lock; now he just needed to open the door and walk in.

The old oak door creaked open and he walked in, eyes instantly reaching conclusions. The rather large room was in disarray as if someone had frantically searched through it. The books in the bookshelf that took up a full wall by itself were thrown haphazardly across the room and the contents of the large desk where he knew for a fact Naruto usually worked was also on the floor, the ink from an overturned bottle slowly dripping down to pool on top of the worn wooden chair.

The kitchen and dining area as well as the futon occupying a corner were seemingly untouched. What had Sasuke's senses on high alert though was the open trapdoor that led down into darkness.

Drawing his katana from the sheath on his back he suppressed his own chakra-signature as best as he could.  
Taking the plunge Sasuke dropped like a stone and realized too late that what he thought was going to be a basement of sorts turned out to be a huge underground cave and he was currently falling towards the lake at its bottom.

Thinking quickly his hands blurred into motion and he suddenly found himself on the familiar back of his hawk summon.  
'_My chakra must have sparked something._' He mused as hundreds of dark blue lights started glowing deep beneath the lake's surface eerily illuminating the cave.

The Uchiha noted with awe that a biju could fit inside before his eyes caught something.  
An entrance that presumably led into a tunnel. Patting his summon on the back gently he found himself dropped in front of the tunnel seconds later.

The pulses were growing stronger and were almost oppressive in their power and he felttense like a coiled spring ready to burst into motion as he moved into the tunnel; his eyes could clearly make out the door that was between him and the source of the chakra that shone so brightly. Now he could hear it too, deep vibrations that were felt even in his bones. The simplest conclusion was that someone from inside Konoha had found the Cottage and subsequently released or activated _something_. Probably a seal or jutsu Jiraya left behind.

The Uchiha steadied his breath and de-activated his eyes to avoid being blinded before he slowly opened the heavy door while tightening the grip around the hilt of his sword.

The tunnel had led him into another cave which was perfectly rounded with smooth surfaces and about as large as an above-average sized living room. On the floor a spiraling seal array which had been meticulously painted onto the ground was rumbling and glowing with a strong blue light and in the middle of it, sitting cross-legged in a meditative stance was a naked woman.

She was unusually pale but did not look unhealthy or emaciated, blonde-almost white- hair tied up in a topknot on her head while a large paintbrush was clenched between her teeth. Her face seemed set in an expression that made her look pained and angry at the same time and with every slow breath that left her nostrils the seals that adorned both her and the floor went from a deep blue to an almost blinding white and the chakra levels in the air increased so much that he could practically taste it in the air.

Seals on the wall seemed to be absorbing parts of the excess chakra and as he observed the intricate seal-work he found himself marveling at its complexity as well as searching for any sign of a hostile primary function. Sasuke stood transfixed at the scene in front of him as questions raced throughout his mind. Should he kill this woman who looked hauntingly like his teammate?

Was there any way to interrupt what she was doing?

Was she friend or foe?

A precious second passed but before he chose a plausible course of action she noticed him. Her eyes snapped open and he found himself overwhelmed by the sudden killing intent as she met his gaze with eyes that burned with fury.

The paintbrush clattered to the floor.

"Naruto?" He managed to question, not sure if she would hear him over the hum apparently emanating from her and the breath hitched and the seals seemed to decrease in luminosity for a total of four beats and he found fear pooling inside his chest as he realized what would come next.

As he activated his eyes briefly and saw the vast concentration of chakra currently reaching critical mass at her core his eyes confirmed what he already knew. There was too much buildup now. He was screwed.

'_Maybe if she just calmly releases her hold on the chakra this all won't turn ugly.'  
_Using his free hand he made a universally calming gesture but to no avail

Angry frustrated eyes glared at him as she uttered one word that both insulted and confused.  
"_Moron_!" The seals in the room flashed once, seemingly triggered by her word, before it happened.

Sasuke's world exploded into white light and pain as the metaphorical chakra-dam broke and a torrent of unrestrained power rushed forth, sweeping him with it as he lost consciousness.

* * *

**AN: **That was that chapter! What did you think? Loved it? Hated it? What parts did you like/despise?  
Constructive criticism is 'Tha Best'! Now I'm done begging. Thank you for reading, I appreciate it greatly!

I hope you have a good day, or had a good day, or have a good day tomorrow.

Best of Luck,

Cheers!


End file.
